


The Consequences of My Choices Aren't That Bad

by waffleprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Yuri Week 2015, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Yuri, and france because it rolls with the story, some characters are male like japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleprince/pseuds/waffleprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice just needed to buy some snacks and Amelia just needed to buy tampons. Its suppose to be a quick stop to the store for both of them but Amelia wanted to be the heroine when she see's Alice in trouble and now she's in a situation she didn't expect. Maybe next time she should think before she speaks. (yuri usuk) (multi-chapter) Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snacks, Flirting and Tampons

"Hey cutie" Alice turned around with a sour look on her face. She was faced with a man who was probably 6ft tall, towering over her, and he was standing too close for her comfort. But she wasn't afraid of him, she could defend herself.

"I beg your pardon?" She said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh cute and you have a British accent, just my type" He said and leaned his face in closer to hers.

"Excuse me but please step away, you are too close for my liking" she said and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking 'bout babe? Don't you like what you see?" He said with a smirk and gestured to his fave and body with his hand.

Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I'm not dealing with this anymore...

"Excuse me, I'll be leaving now" Alice said firmly and tried to walk away, tried.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that" he said and roughly grabbed her forearm when he noticed she was going to walk away.

"Don't be like that 'babe'?" She quoted him, filled with rage, and locked eyes with him.

"Please let go of me or else-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he grabbed her other arm and forcefully shoved her against a shelf, trapping her.

"Or else what? What can you do now babe?" She looked at him, terrified what he might do to her. Was no one going to help her? She looked around frantically hoping someone would she her distress and help her but she didn't see anybody, not one single person was in sight. She shut her eyes hoping that he would see how scared she was and leave her alone. He grinned mischievously as he leaned in closer and then-

"Hey!" He stopped and looked up to see who had yelled.

* * *

 

"Damnit!" Amelia was out of tampons and now she had to drive ,at a terrifying speed, to the local pharmacy. Great. Once she parked her car, sloppily, she rushed in to the pharmacy. She had one goal; get the tampons and go. She speed walked around the store looking for tampons. She was so focused that she jumped when she heard a loud thump. Should she go investigate or continue looking for what she came for? Maybe I shouldn't bother, what if its nothing? She continued walking thinking light of the noise she heard. But then again... what if its someone in trouble? She claimed herself a heroine but if she didn't go to see and it was actually someone in need of help she couldn't call herself a heroine. Just a quick look wouldn't hurt... She turned around and headed in the direction she heard the loud thump.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw what caused the loud noise. Before she could analyze the situation properly she shouted.

"Hey!"

The guy pinning the girl against the shelf looked up and frowned at her. When the the girl being pinned locked eyes with her she immediately said something she was definitely going to regret saying.

"That's my girlfriend!" Shit. Amelia blushed furiously when she thought about what she said. The other girl also blushed furiously and looked down ashamed. I mean who wouldn't be? A complete stranger just said that you are their girlfriend? Not an every day scenario. Amelia mentally kicked herself for saying something so embarrassing without thinking. She should really think before she opens her mouth, it getting her in some sticky situations.

The guy looked between Alice and Amelia as he processed the new information he just learned. After thinking about it for a few seconds and realized what Amelia meant when she said "girlfriend" he quickly let go of Alice.

"Um sorry for messin' with yo girl.." He said with a red face. How embarrassing, he had tried to flirt with a girl who already had a girlfriend and then to make it more embarrassing said girlfriend shows up.

"Oh uh yeah... Don't touch my... girlfriend" Alice's face turned a darker shade of red every time Amelia said the word 'girlfriend'.

When Alice's eyes met Amelia's she felt even more flustered.

"Well I'll be going now..." The guy said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence and walked out of the pharmacy.

Alice and Amelia where still looking at each other with red faces.

"Um... Sorry I called you my girlfriend... I spoke before even thinking so I said the first thing that came to mind" Amelia said awkwardly and started to walk closer to Alice.

As she got closer Alice started to get even more flustered to the point that she covered her red blushing face with her hands.

Amelia was now in front of Alice and they were both shaking like a leaf but that didn't stop Amelia from reaching out to Alice ad hugging her. Amelia had remembered the reason for looking to see what caused the bump, to help anyone that was in need of help. Alice didn't remove her hands even when Amelia was hugging her.

"Did that guy hurt you?"

Alice shook her head. Amelia let go of Alice and cupped her face with her hands.

"Are you sure? Tell me he did and I'll right back there and give him a good one" Alice shook her head.

"Come on move your hands from your face, I want to see what you look like" She said softly and gently pulled down Alice's hands from her face. When Alice looked up Amelia noticed her beautiful green eyes. The more Amelia looked at her the more she found her beautiful. She had small cute freckles in the space between her eyes. Amelia also noticed her thick eyebrows but it actually went well with her look.

"Can you please stop now..." Alice said when Amelia stared at her for too long.

"Oh yeah sorry" Amelia said snapping out of her trance and let go of her face. After she did Alice dusted off any dirt that might have been on her dress.

"Thank you for helping me there, I'll be taking my leave now" Alice said and walked to the exit. She didn't care that she didn't buy the snacks her friend asked her to, they buy that themselves. Before she walked out the door, Amelia gently grabbed her elbow.

"Whats your name?"

"Its... Alice Kirkland" She said and turned around.

"I'm Amelia Jones" She said with a bright smile. "See you around then"

"Yeah... see you" Alice said and walked out of the store. She couldn't wait to get home and pretend that never happened.

That night both Amelia and Alice dreamed the same thing... Going on a date together.


	2. Reading, Silence and Jail

The next time Alice and Amelia met was at a neary park.

Alice had come to simply sit down on a bench to read a book. She was enjoying her time reading until she felt someone sit next to her. Alice decided to ignore the person and buried her face deeper into her book.

After a couple of minutes in silence the person next to her swung an arm behind the bench and coughed loudly.

"How can I help you?" Alice asked without looking up from her book. She was becoming irritated that the person wouldn't let her read in silence.

"You should be nicer and actually look at the person trying to speak to you, especially since they saved you from a pervert"

Alice looked up and was met with Amelia's blinding smile. She frowned and turned back to her book. "I didn't ask for your help anyways and I'm a little busy, if you couldn't tell"

Amelia's rich and loud laugh echoed throughout the park. "Wow, you choose a book over your gracious savior"

Alice pulled her book closer to her face, almost touching the pages with her nose. "As I said before, I don't care and I didn't ask for anything from _you_ "

Silence.

Alice almost believed that Amelia had left her to read her book but she spoke up again.

"Did you really... feel annoyed by what I did? You know I was just trying to help... I swear that I didn't mean to say what I said and all the other stuff"

Alice felt a pang of guilt, she heard the hurt in Amelia's voice. She put down her book and sighed. "No I suppose not... Thank You"

More silence

Alice chanced a quick glance at Amelia and she saw her beaming smile and sparkling aura.

She decided that what she said was enough and she continued to read her book. Like she intended to.

A few minutes of peaceful silence and Amelia had to break the silence again.

"Sooo, is that ALL you came to this park for? To read?"

Alice sighed irratibly but didn't put her book down as she responded. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"BORING!" Amelia said in a loud voice.

It caused Alice to jump and drop her book."Huh?"

"The weather is so nice today! Why would you want spend your time reading a book when you can be doing more fun things! With me!" Amelia raised her hands in expression to show how lovely the weather was.

Alice picked up her book and frowned. "And, if you dont mind me asking, what is your definition of 'fun things on oh such nice weather'?"

Amelia smiled and Alice shivered at the sight.

*****

Maybe it would have been better that she had just ignored Amelia when she had the chance. Because if she did then she wouldn't be trying to bail Amelia.

As Alice waited for Amelia to be released she thought over what happened. Amelia had told Alice to follow her but to not ask any questions until they got there.

"But where is 'there'?" Alice raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms

Amelia smiled and grabbed Alice's wrist. "You'll see"

Alice did see, oh indeed she did. But she didn't like what she saw.

Amelia had dragged her to a very wonky house. It had broken windows and grass that hadn't been cut for years. Probably a century if you wanted an estimate since it reached her knees. Although Alice was much taller than her so the grass only reached to the middle of her calf.

Alice swore she saw something move in one of the windows and that was enough to convince her this was a _terrible_ idea.

But why did she always have to be right? It was the reason why Amelia was in the county jail and Alice was sitting there, waiting for her to be released.

As she mulled over her thoughts, Alice noticed movement over the corner of her eye. Amelia was walking towards the back of the wonky house, with a **smile** on her face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice screamed because Amelia was already far away, despite the fact that Amelia had only walked a few minutes ago.

Amelia only turned around and beamed her blinding smile to Alice. "Wait there, I'll be right back!"

Alice gladly waited and had her arms crossed and a frown on her face as she did so.  
*  
It had gotten significantly darker and Amelia hadn't gone back. And now Alice was panicking cause she didn't know what to do.

She didn't have many options. She could go inside the beaten house and look for Amelia. But there was absolutely no way she was going to do that.

Her second option was that she could call the police and hope they would take care of it but she wasn't a grass bastard*.

The last option was that she could just walk home and forget about Amelia. It was the easiest and simplest out of all the other options but she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. The guilt would eat her up even faster because Amelia had helped her before even though they didn't know each other. (Although, of course it was awkward the way she tried to save her but Alice tries to put _that_ part of the story out of her mind)

Alice walked up to the front of the house, trembling of course, and pushed open the front door.

It opened easily and squeaked loudly. It made Alice wonder why Amelia went through the back.

_It_ _didn't_ _make sens_ e

Alice slowly walked around and tried to avoid the numerous cobwebs and wood lying around. She called out Amelia's name and while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loves how the name rolls off her tongue.

It sent shivers down her spine and she didn't mind it.

After walking all around the first floor, she gulped and trudged up the stairs. She was trying to step lightly because the stairs case looked like if she put anymore pressure she was going to fall. Sadly that's what happened.

Alice accidentally tripped over her feet and cause her to put too much pressure on the stairs case.

The staircase creaked and then gave out below Alice. She closed her eyes and screamed when she felt herself fall.

But she didn't fall. Someone gripped her waist and pulled her up and close to them.

Alice didn't move and make a sound, she was even holding in her breath, because inside she was screaming and ready to run. She was afraid to know who or _what_ was gripping her waist and holding her so close.

She didn't know what to do, she was very scarred and she could feel every hair on her body rise.

"You should be more careful"

She wanted to scream but for a completely different reason now. It was **Amelia.** Any feeling of fear that she had washed away and was replaced with embarrassment.

Why?

Because Alice had went into the creepy and absolutely terrifying house to save Amelia but she wound up being saved instead. **Again.**

That was the only reason Alice was embarrassed and it had absolutely nothing to do with how close their bodies were or how Amelia's breath tickled the back of her neck.

It made Alice question herself because she hasn't pushed Amelia away but if it was any other person she would be fighting to get out of their grip.

Alice never let herself be so intimate or even friendly with anyone. So why was she so easily letting herself be held and **why did she like it? Why was it that** **Amelia** **was** **the only** **person** **in the world that made her feel like this? Made her have thoughts like this? Worry so much like this? Why** _ **Amelia**_ **?**

Alice thoughts came to a halt when she felt Amelia's lips hover over her ear. It sent shivers throughout her whole body. She felt Amelia's hands draw circles around her waist. Alice automatically, as if she had been programmed to press her body into Amelia's touch. It was so soothing and it was driving her crazy. When she accidentally let out a soft moan Alice knew that Amelia wasn't driving her crazy, she was driving her **mad.**

They probably would have done something more if a police officer hadnt walked.

Alice chuckled. It was probably her scream when she almost fell that had scarred someone that passing by into calling the police.

And of course the position they were in made the situation seem worse than it was, especially for Amelia. Alice's back was pressed against Amelia's front. Her neck was crooked to the side slightly and her face probably had a frightened expression on it.

But she wasn't scarred because, it must have looked like, Amelia was holding her hostage or something, she was scarred because Amelia was making her moan and shiver.

The officer asked Amelia to kindly come with him to the police station and for Alice to follow him as well to give a statement about what was had happened. Alice didn't protest because she was too embarrassed to speak.

When they got to the station, Alice told the officer that she saw Amelia go inside and after minutes of waiting she went inside too to find her. Alice was too embarrassed to continue the story because of what happened afterwards and the officer seemed fine with that. Guess he was able to put two and two together.

He let Alice off with a warning-"Just tell your _friend_ that she should stop wondering into abandoned buildings, it not safe". She didn't like how the officer said friend when referring to Amelia, his tone implied something far the word from friend.

She was just waiting for Amelia to be let out so she could go home and sleep. She was tired, both physically and emotionally. Amelia had thrown her into a whirlpool of emotions that she never experienced before and had drained all her energy.

"Guess who's free?"

Alice looked up and Amelia beamed her smile at her.

Alice nodded her head in response. "Jolly, now I'll be off then"   
She walked out of the police station and Amelia followed closely behind her.

They both walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Neither said anything until Alice stopped in front of the park, the same park that had led to the very adventurous and wild experience. Well it was adventurous and wild for Alice, probably not for Amelia.

"Sooo, is this where we say our good byes and never see each other again? Even though we live in a pretty small-"

"You really are something Amelia Jones... and it scares me" Alice walked into the park but Amelia didn't follow. And Alice never turned around to see the way Amelia looked at her retreating figure. She didn't see the way Amelia's bright blue eyes sparkled or the corner of her lips twitch. But that was fine with her cause she didn't want to. Because if she did see then it would be another thing that would keeping her awake later at night as she remembered the way Amelia held her and how it sent made the hair on the back of her neck stick up.

How could she have let one person affect her so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********  
> A/N: (Grass bastard is british slang for snitch/tattle-tale) That's it folks! That's chapter 2 of the consequences of my choices aren't that bad! I felt horrible that I had abandoned this story even though it was progressing pretty well (unlike my other stories) TBH I had a small draft (like the first 200 words) of this chapter saved on my phone and completely forgot I still had it saved. I wrote non stop yesterday and today to finish and edit this. So enjoy this pretty long chapter! (Almost 2,000 words!) Which is really surprising since I usually have to push myself to write an minimum of 1,000 words but this chapter flowed really easily.   
> Also! I have an upload schedule for this story! It will be every two weeks on either weekend or following Monday.   
> So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that I met your expectations!


	3. Where is Oliver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice can't find her cat, Oliver but it leads to something sweet.

 

Alice felt her anxiety spike as she saw the sun slowly (almost painfully) set and the sky turn a beautiful orange, pink color.

She just spent an hour looking for her cat, Oliver, and it didn’t seem that she was going to find him anytime soon.

Alice wanted to bash her head against a wall, or anything really, just to distract her from the headache that she felt slowly developing from the stress and anxiety. Then again bashing your head wouldn’t be very smart when you have a headache.

Either way, her cat was missing, it was getting dark and the more time passes by more lost Oliver could become.

  _God, I cant believe this_

 Alice continued calling Oliver’s name (with glares from her neighbors) and desperately looked around for any sign of her cat’s bright orange coat. She felt her throat dry up a little from calling Oliver so much but she couldn’t pay much attention to it. She just kept imagining horrible scenarios that her precious Oliver could be in. 

 

_What if Oliver was being attacked by other unfriendly cats? What if it’s dogs?_

  _What if Oliver was stuck somewhere and was desperately calling out for her to rescue him?_

 

That scenario scared her the most. It sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on the back of her neck spike up. 

 Alice walked around her neighborhood one last time (before she would have to go inside and start making missing posters) when she heard a cat growl. 

A growl that she knew all too well.

Alice desperately tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from and as she tried to follow the sound she found herself in front of the park.

The park where **_she_** bothered her while she was trying to calmly read. It eventually led to Alice bailing her out and a strange experience inside an abandoned house. 

The memory flooded her brain and she recalled almost too vividly, as if it happened moment ago, the emotions she felt. 

Confusion, Butterfly stomaches and a strange pleasure, desire, for more. 

More of that touch she felt from Amelia.

Just thinking about it made a blush creep onto her cheeks.

 Alice shook the memory from her head and tried to focus on what was most important at the moment, finding her precious Oliver.

Alice heard another growl and this time she didn’t hesitate to go in.

 She ran quickly and continued to call his name. 

As she followed the sound she saw a figure crouched near a park bench and the figure of a ball of fluff struggling to get away from its grip.

 Alice felt adrenaline kick in and she ran even faster. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her temple and her legs begging for some rest ( _I need to work out more)._

 

“It’s okay, the glass is almost out”

 

Alice stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice of the figure. She felt her heart speed up but not because she just ran like her life depended on it. Her heart was thumping like mad because the figure was someone she didn’t expect to see in the same place as before.

“Amelia?” 

 Amelia whipped her head around and Alice saw that Amelia was holding Oliver’s paw while Oliver protested.

 “Alice?”

 Amelia stared at Alice for a moment until Oliver growled again trying to get his paw back from Amelia’s grip. 

Amelia whipped back to Oliver. “Hold on, the glass piece is almost out” She reverted her attention back to the paw in her hand and slowly extracted a small piece of glass from deep within his pink pad. 

“There, see that wasn’t so bad” Amelia let go of Oliver and promptly threw the little piece of glass into a nearby garage bin.

 Alice watched this all unfold with amusement and confusion. The chances that Amelia would help her cat and that they would also meet in the same park and the same place as before were slim. Yet it seemed slim chances were always happening to Alice.

Oliver walked towards Alice and rubbed himself against her legs, a sign that he wanted to be carried. Alice obliged and picked Oliver up, scratching his chin as he purred. 

 “So he’s yours?” 

Alice was too shy to look at Amelia directly but still tried to be polite and at least looked in her direction while she replied. “Yes, his name is Oliver” 

Alice dared to look at Amelia’s face. She was met with a surprise to see her blushing a little.

“He’s a cute cat. I was just taking a stroll and saw him limping. Felt bad for the little guy and tried to get the glass out of his paw but he put up quite a fight” Amelia chuckled at the end and scratched the back of her neck.

 Alice felt those weird feelings in her stomach again. So interesting how Amelia made her feel so many things.

Alice walked closer to Amelia. “I want to thank you for helping him. He probably wouldn’t have made it home with an injured paw” 

 Amelia blushed and laughed while shaking her head. “You don’t have to thank me, just doing my civil duty” 

 Alice felt her lips tug upwards. “Yeah? and whats that?”

 “Helping pretty girls… like you” 

 Alice felt like she was going to explode. She felt like her heart and stomach were doing back and front flips. Her cheeks started to feel warm and she knew she probably looked as red as a tomato.

Amelia called her pretty… and that she liked helping pretty girls… like her.

 She was going to need to lay down when she got home and maybe try to control her stomach doing acrobat routines with her heart.

 She wasn’t sure how to respond. A part of her wanted to run because she felt she didn’t deserved to be called pretty from someone like Amelia and the other part wanted to grab Amelia and ask permission to kiss her.

 “I have to go, its late and Oliver probably needs food and a bath. Thanks again for saving him” Alice didn’t wait for Amelia to respond. She quickly turned away and walked away quickly. 

 Once again Alice didn’t look back at Amelia and she hated that it always ended this way but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t know how to deal with the way Amelia made her feel. And the fact that she always ran into her at surprising times.

 “Wait!” Amelia shouted just as Alice was step outside of the park.

 Alice felt her heart soar and quickly turned around. 

 “Can I walk you home?” Amelia asked with a deep red blush that reached from her neck to the tip of her ears.

 Alice just stared at Amelia with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

 “I mean c-cause its dark out and its sometimes not safe to walk alone-“

 “Okay” Alice responded before processing the fact that she even responded. She quickly turned around and continued walking, she didn’t want Amelia to see her trying to keep a bright smile from forming. 

 They walked silently, side by side, and enjoying just walking next to each other.

 If Alice wasn’t holding Oliver with both of her arms she would probably have felt her hand gravitate towards Amelia’s hand. Maybe that would have been the first time they held hands. 

 Alice saw her house and she felt a little sad that their walk was going to end soon.

 Amelia walked Alice up to her front door and they both faced each other with the same question on their mind. _‘What now?’_

Amelia was the first to break the silence. 

 “Well, Im glad Oliver is okay. Sooo goodnight” 

After that, Amelia waved goodbye and slowly walked off. It was bittersweet for Alice as she watched her walk away. 

Alice turned around and unlocked her front door. She opened her door and was about to walk inside when she felt her arm being pulled back slightly. She whipped her head around just in time to feel soft lips plant a quick kiss on her cheek. 

After that Amelia quickly walked away, leaving for good this time with a big smile playing on her lips.

 Alice stood under her porch light with one hand touching the spot where Amelia kissed her. She didn’t know how soft her lips were. 

She felt a smile creeping onto her lips and this time she didn’t try to shoot it down. 

During the kiss, Oliver jumped out of her arms and went inside. Alice went inside and slid down her door. 

She started to not mind these feelings Amelia gave her and maybe she was slowly wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for not updating. Im not much of a writer (I'm more of an artist) but I guess since its femslash february I wanted to wrote a new chapter quickly. Cant promise I'll update a lot but Ill try (and i appreciate all the kudos!)

**Author's Note:**

> Alice just needed to buy some snacks and Amelia just needed to buy tampons. Its suppose to be a quick stop to the store for both of them but Amelia wanted to be the heroine when she see's Alice in trouble and now she's in a situation she didn't expect. Maybe next time she should think before she speaks. (yuri usuk) (multi-chapter) Enjoy


End file.
